


[Podfic] they say i'll be okay

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angry Steve Rogers, Cover Art Welcome, Heart On Sleeve AU, M/M, Magical Realism, Non-Linear Narrative, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Soul Bond, thoughts of self mutilation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27075739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofthey say i'll be okayby amosanguisAuthor's summary:When Steve goes into the ice, his heart-color is black, a large and jagged wound striking through the center.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 9
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[Podfic] they say i'll be okay

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [they say i'll be okay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6228628) by [amosanguis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/1psnzfbbnjzd98x/they%20say%20i%27ll%20be%20okay.mp3?dl=0) | 00:07:23 | 7.45 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you amosanguis for leaving permission to podfic.
> 
> This has been recorded for Podfic Bingo 2020 for the square "FREE SPACE." See my full card [here](https://shadow-ravin.dreamwidth.org/11637.html).
> 
> Thanks for listening.


End file.
